To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a horse 3.31 miles and a motorcycle 1 mile. How many miles is Jessica's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Jessica travels 4.31 miles in total.